The Mix Up
by islandofmisfittoys13
Summary: Ashley and Spencer separated after high school. Fallen in love with new people, ready for a family. One problem, their significant others aren't ready. Still, they continue to go with their plans to start a new family. The old high school sweethearts bump into each other at their doctors office, immediately ready to start a friendship. Excited for kids until oops, a mix up happens.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N #1: Hey! Well here it is! The Beginning chapter for "The Mix Up", Thank you so much SoNFan1978 for giving me this prompt and letting me right it. It's an amazing prompt and I'm thankful you've come to me and have given me the chance to write it for you! _**

**_A/N #2: Go check out my wonderful lover, Sushi1976! She's the one who keeps me writing. She's an amazing writer. You'll love her stories!_**

**_A/N #3: I'll forever and always love you teddy xoxo. I can't live without you my love._**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination homie. That's all.._**

* * *

******_CH.1- The Story_**

* * *

_**Present Day**_

_"Okay so that's how you met mommy?" Ashley's and Spencer's kids were all sitting on the living room couch. Ashley and Spencer were sitting on the coffee table in front of them, answering all their questions they were asking._

_"Yes Levi, that's how I met your mommy." Spencer smiles, reaching over and intertwining her fingers with her lovely wife's._

_"Sweet! High school sweethearts, eh?" Ashley shakes her head and chuckles to her middle child Robert._

_"Yes, high school sweethearts." Ashley answers._

_"So what happened after you two met?" The couples' youngest child Emily speaks up and questions._

_"Well, we were very close friends. One day we explained our feelings and fell in love. I was in love with your mommy, your mommy was in love with me, but mommy's ex-boyfriend sir douche bag, got in the way prom night and proclaimed his love for your mummy." Spencer speaks with her best British accent on the last part. The three kids laughed at their mom as well as Ashley._

_"What happened with sir douche bag?" Levi asks._

_"Hey! Hey! No using the words douche and bag in the same sentence! Don't even use the word douche." Ashley points a finger to her son_

_"Sorry ma, so what happened with that one dude?"_

_"Better, um well, after he proclaimed his love, I noticed I still loved him." Ashley explains._

_"Wait, hold up! You loved another while with mom?!" Robert pipes up._

_"Rude right?!" Spencer shouts._

_"Yeah!" The mom and son do an awesome bro knuckle bump and laugh._

_"Ganging up on me now?!" Ashley asks with a chuckle. "As I was saying, this guy who's name is Aiden. I dated before I met your mom. We were in love, until I noticed I started slipping out of love because I wasn't into him like I thought."_

_"You were into the ladies." Emily laughs, speaking in a suave voice._

_"My children everyone." Spencer shakes her head._

_"Yes because I was into the ladies. Anyways, your mom and I were having some ups and downs, we broke up for a first time after I focused on Aiden because he was shot in a drive by shooting on prom night junior year. Aiden almost lost his life, but your mom lost her brother. "_

_"Uncle Clay." The three kids say in unison._

_"That's right. I lost Clay and that summer I lost Ashley. She left to Europe with Auntie Kyla and Nana Christine. Ashley checked up on Aiden, but never on her girlfriend. When school started for senior year, we all went back to school. Ashley tried to apologize, I forgave her but I dumped her sorry ass." Spencer laughs, receiving a glare from her wife. "Oops sorry. Don't ever cuss my chillens." Spencer squints her eyes and glares at each of her kids._

_"Sucker." Levi chuckles to himself._

_"Heard that. After your mom dumped me, I tried to win her back, but never did. Aiden moved on, who knows what he's doing now. Senior year passed and Spencer and I separated. I went on tours, Spencer went on to fulfill her own dreams. We married other women and it still wasn't the same."_

_"How did you to find each other again?" Robert asks, into the story telling._

_"That's a whole other story young one." Spencer smiles, putting her hand on her child's shoulder._

_"Tell us! Please! Please! Please!" The three musketeers shout._

_"Isn't it a school night?!" Spencer looks around for the clock, "It's 9:30. You my loves, should be in bed." Spencer informs._

_"It's a Friday night ma! It's not like we're doing anything tomorrow. We're probably just going to mommy's studio the grandmas for dinner like always." Emily persuades._

_"Please mom and mommy?!" The oldest child ask eagerly. _

_"Fine, let's talk about it then the crazy but most amazing moment in life." Ashley says._

_"The Mix up." The two wives say together._

* * *

**_R &R PLEASE! Hope you like how the story turns out!_**


	2. We're Going

**_A/N #1: Sooo since I have school tomorrow, I decided to write a chapter and post it. I hope you like it. :D_**

**_**Guest with the name Whocares that reviewed your response is on the bottom :) Anyone else who has reviewed, thank you so much! It means a lot! _**

**_A/N #2: I love you Teddy Bear xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination home skillet biscuit!_**

* * *

**_CH.2- We're Going_**

Today was going by sort of slow and sort of fast. Finally I can relax. Work is done for the day. My fiancée Heather is working the night shift at the hospital. I have the house to myself to just eat some food and watch Netflix until my lover comes home.

I turned off my computer and saved all of the editing I have done today for this movie. It took about two years to film this vampire movie. Now it's all up to me to edit and the stress is killer. Once everything's saved and shut down, I grab my satchel and head out to my car. My job has a director, writer, and editor is intense, stressful and so fucking amazing! Keeps me going, and hell, the pay is amazing! Amazing enough to have kids and not worry about struggling.

I got into my car and threw my bag onto the front seat. I grabbed my phone and plugged it into the car audio so I can play some music. I put my glasses on to see and drove off into the sunset. Before I knew it, I was at a chine restaurant ordering some take out. The cook called out my name and I walked up to get my food.

"Thank you Kevin." I took my food from the young teen and smiled.

"Enjoy Spence." Kevin smiled and went back to the kitchen. Yes Heather and I come here so much that we know the owners and the workers. Don't judge!

I walked out and got into my car, setting the food down on the front seat before I buckled it up. I don't why, but I always buckled up my food. I have since I was a kid. It's weird I know.

I turned on the radio, my heart immediately racing at the artist of this song. It's one of my favorite songs. Not only that, but it's also Ashley Davies song. I haven't seen her in ages.

**_Is it still me that makes you sweat?_**

**_Am I who you think about in bed?_**

**_When the lights are dim and yours hands are shaking_**

**_As you're sliding off your dress?_**

Last time I saw her was graduation day. That or on TV. She's always touring.

**_Then think of what you did_**

**_And how I hope to God she was worth it_**

**_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing_**

**_As your fingers touch your skin. _**

I'm proud of her though. She's doing great.

**_I've got more wit, a better kiss_**

**_Hotter touch, a better fuck_**

**_Than any girl you'll ever meet_**

**_Sweetie, you had me_**

I still think about Ashley time to time. Think about what we had. How it's gone, but how I'll always love her. She holds a special place in my heart, then, now and forever.

**_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_**

**_A better love deserving of_**

**_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_**

**_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me._**

**_Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster_**

I'm shocked that I only graduated high school six years ago. I would've never thought my life would've become how it is now.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

I'm 24 years old. Young, engaged, and ready for kids.

**_So, I guess we're back to us_**

**_So, cameraman swing the focus_**

**_In case I lost my train of thought_**

**_Where was it that we last left off?_**

**_Let's pick up, pick up_**

I got a job as a director right out of college. The movie I'm editing is mine and I wrote it. I'm shocked that I even got to intern at Warner Bros. I'm proud of myself that I got a job during college as a freelance filmmaker to help on different sets. It got me a good amount of money and it helped me get through college.

**_Oh, now I do recall_**

**_We were just getting to the part_**

**_Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid_**

**_Finds a new way to make you get sick_**

Life is amazing right now. Yet to think, a piece of me is still missing.

**_I hope you didn't expect_**

**_To get all of the attention_**

**_Let's not get selfish_**

**_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_**

I'm not sure as to what it is.

**_Let's get these teens hearts beating faster, faster_**

I hope I figure out soon though.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

I hear my phone ring over the music. Damn, my phone is loud because this music is turned up pretty loud. For a quick second, I take my eyes off the road and look at the caller I.D. The person calling takes me by surprise. Why? You ask. Because it's Kyla.

**_Dance to this beat_**

**_Dance to this beat_**

**_Dance to this beat_**

Before Kyla hangs up due to my voicemail, I answer.

"Hello?"

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster_**

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating faster._**

_"Hey! Spencer?!" _Wow, Kyla still is cheery.

"Hey Ky." I smile at how good it is to hear an old high school friends voice.

**_I've got more wit, a better kiss_**

**_Hotter touch, a better fuck_**

**_Than any girl you'll ever meet_**

**_Sweetie, you had me_**

_"Oh my Lord, I missed you so dang much!" _Kyla laughs out.

"I missed you too Ky. What's up?"

**_Girl, I was it, look past the sweat_**

**_Better love deserving of_**

**_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat_**

**_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_**

_"Oh yeah! I was wondering if you were available for a new movie? There's these writers I know who are looking for a director. I'm one of the lead actresses and I sort of told them how you'd totally be up for it, because you're an awesome director." Kyla rushes out. _

"Kyla, you as an actress should know that I'm in the middle of a project." I rub my forehead then quickly grab onto the steering wheel again.

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_**

_"I know, I know! I'm sorry! It's just; this is my first shot at a real big break. I'm not just playing a five line roll or an extra. I'm playing a real leading role. Please Spencer?! I know I've been gone all these years and I'm asking for a lot, but please Spence?! For me?" Kyla pleads._

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_So, testosterone boys and harlequin girls_**

**_Hold a lover close_**

"Fine, give me their number and I'll call them to plan a meeting and see how the movie is." I sigh.

_"Yes! Thank you so much Spencer! It means so much! You have no idea!" Kyla screams. _

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Hey! I gotta go. Going to the hospital." I explain as I turn into the emergency room parking lot.

_"Visiting the mom or the fiancée? Or is someone in the hospital?!" Kyla asks, concerned_

"Everyone is ok. Visiting the fiancée. Wait, how did you even know that?" I ask, a little creped out.

_"You're one of LA's hottest and most amazing directors Spence. How would anyone not know?" _

"I forgot about that. Anyways, we'll keep in touch. Talk soon. Later Ky."

_"Bye!" _I smile then hang, turning off my car and clipping my keys onto my belt loop. I got out and walked to the passenger side of my car. I opened the door and checked the food to make sure nothing spilled. I unbuckled the food and grabbed it then made my way into the emergency room.

"Hello Spencer, how are you?" I smile as I hear my mom's voice. I walk up to the front desk she's leaning against to hug her.

"Hey mom, I'm good and you?" I wrap my arms around the older Carlin and close my eyes. Oh how I miss my family.

"I'm good. Your father and I miss you."

"I miss you two too. "

"How about you and Heather come by this weekend for dinner?" I smile wide and nod quickly.

"Definitely, I miss dad's cooking." I laugh.

"He keeps cooking feasts and it's just the two of us!"

"Daddy has never changed."

"Speaking of Heather and you, how are you two honey?" My mom asks, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We're good." I lie.

"Spence…"

"Okay, okay. I don't know how we are. We're going I guess. We're good one moment, bad the other. I keep bringing up the idea of starting a family and she keeps shooting it down. Not that long ago she was ready mom. Now she's changed. She's distant, especially when it's about kids." I frown.

"Aw sweetie, give it time. She'll come around." My mom reassures me.

"Maybe." I pout.

"Spencer? What are you doing here?" I hear my fiancées voice behind me. I turn and smile, making my way to her.

"Hey baby." I lean in and kiss her gently. Only to be lightly pushed off a few seconds later. "Wow, hello to you to." I spat.

"Spencer, your mom is right there. It's completely unprofessional." Heather pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever. I brought you some dinner for your lunch break. I'll see you later." I shove the bag into her hands and start walking to the doors. I hear Heather call out after me, but I'm too pissed to care. I hurry to my car and get in. Time to go home, eat dinner and ice cream, all while I cry a bit and watch some Netflix.

* * *

**_(Guest) Whocares: Thank you for the review! There's only one way to answer your question and it's to keep reading the story. You'll find out throughout the chapters :)_**

**_Song used is: Panic! At The Disco- Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off._**

**_R &R PLEASE! I love hearing what you readers have to say! _**


	3. My Life Now

**_A/N #1: Sup readers! Today is an awesome day. I decided to update for y'all. Hopefully you like the chapter. Since valentines day is coming up, I decided to make it a lil bit loving :) enjoy_**

**_A/N #2: Happy 9 month anniversary my love. Im in love with you baby xoxo _**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination bro bro_**

* * *

**_CH.3- My Life Now_**

After a long day's work, I finally got to close down my record label for the day. Rebel Records was started after I was touring around. Everywhere I went there was new talent. People who were to be honest, a way better musician than me. That's when I knew that I wanted to help make people's dreams come true and sign them. Now, here's this huge record label. Still looking for new talent every day. It's my life now.

Today was a busy and very tiring day, I just wanted to go home and cuddle with my fiancée and what not. It was already 8 PM when I got to my car. Quickly, I got in and drove off. Being a musician, I listen to all kinds of music. There was one song that I couldn't help but listen to. It was the Glee version of L-O-V-E. I laughed as I started to sing along. Making the duo a trio.

_**L is for the way you look at me**_

_**O is for the only one I see**_

_**V is very, very extraordinary**_

_**E is even more than anyone that you adore can**_

I stopped at the upcoming red light. Lips were moving and my body was dancing. I looked over to my right to see a familiar blonde. The girl looked almost exactly like Spencer. I just couldn't tell if it was her or not. Simple side view of her face was all I saw.

_**Love is all that I can give to you**_

_**Love is more than just a game for two**_

_**Two in love can make it**_

_**Take my heart and please don't break it**_

_**Love was made for me and you**_

Just as the mysterious blonde was about to turn to look at me. The light turned green and the blonde noticed and left. A honk of a car behind me knocked me from my distraction and I sped off. Still singing the song.

**_L is for the way you love at me_**

**_O is for the only one I see_**

**_V is very, very extraordinary_**

**_E is even more than anyone that you adore can_**

For some reason, when I looked to my right again, the mysterious blonde was still driving near me. I really wished I saw her face, but her eyes were perfectly trained on the road.

**_Love is all that I can give to you_**

**_Love is more than just a game for two_**

**_Two in love can make it_**

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Yes, love was made for me and you_**

I tried to focus on driving, but the vibe feeling that the blonde next to me was Spencer Carlin and my singing, was sort of distracting.

**_Love is all that I can give to you_**

**_Love is more than just a game for two_**

**_Two in love can make it_**

**_Take my heart and please don't break it_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

**_Love was made for me and you_**

I was going to look at the blonde once more, but the street I live on just came up. My house came into sight and I smiled at the thought of finally being home. Slowly, I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car. I locked it then walked up to my front door. Once I got inside, I locked the door behind me and called out for Janet. She was nowhere to be found until I walked towards the kitchen. There was Janet, laughing and talking on the phone out on the patio.

Lately, Janet's been on the phone a lot. With whom? I have no idea. She's always laughing and smiling. She could be on the phone for hours before getting off and coming to relax with me. It's weird but whatever. Can't assume everything's for a sketchy reason.

Since it was late, I decided to make some dinner for the both of us. Spaghetti is always a quick meal to make. As I was starting to finish up, I felt arms wrap around my waist and a gentle kiss to my shoulder.

"Hello my love." A whisper escaped my lovers lips.

"Why hello there beautiful." I smiled as I pour the spaghetti sauce with the turkey meat.

"Thank you for cooking." Another kiss was placed on my shoulders.

"No problem." I patted her hand. Once I finished, I served us a couple bowls and walked to the dining room table. "Here." I set down Janet's bowl in front of her then sat across from her.

"How was your day?"

"Busy as heck, yours?"

"Lots of paperwork at the desk. But I got donuts and coffee." Janet laughs. Yes, I know coffee and donuts are stereotypes for police and sometimes it's true. For Janet, it's completely true. Janet is obsessed with coffee and donuts. It's like she loves it more than me.

"Winning." We high five then laugh. "What did you do all day?" I ask.

"Not much after I got home. Just got off phone with a friend."

"Interesting, what'd you two talk about?"

"Does it matter?" I almost choked at my fiancées attitude. It was not needed.

"Damn, what's up your butt?" I ask with the roll of my eyes.

"Nothing." She mumbles.

"So...did you think about the idea of starting a family?" I sneak in. My jaw clenched when I heard the clatter of the fork dropping onto the glass plate.

"Please Ash.. Just drop it." I looked up to see Janet rubbing her face.

"What's changed Jan? You brought up starting a family way before I did. Now you're mindset has changed and you act like starting a family is the worse thing ever." I rubbed my temples and looked down.

"It's a lot to think about alright Ash? In trying to do better so the boss will promote me. We're doing great but I want to focus on work. I love you. You know that. I just don't want a kid right now. I do want to start a family in time though baby." Janet reached over and put her hand on my hand that was resting on the table.

"Maybe," I pulled my hand up and grabbed my plate. All my want for food has dissipated. I scraped the left over food into the trash then put my plate in my sink. I walked past my fiancée then stopped to face her. "Maybe you want kids. Just not with me." I clenched my jaw and went upstairs into my room. I slammed the door and changed out of my work clothes into a sports bra and boxer briefs.

My laptop was open and I walked over to open a book marked page. I bit my lip as I scrolled through the website, looking for certain characteristics and the perfect sperm donor.

* * *

**_R & R please! Hope y'all enjoyed!  
_**

**_Song used is: Glee- L-O-V-E/ original song is: Nat King Cole- L-O-V-E _**


	4. I Was Thinking

_**A/N #1: hey! Sorry it's been a while since ive updated. School decided it was best to slam me with projects! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! **_

_**A/N #2: I will forever love you.. No matter what goes on. I promise you that. xoxo **_

_**A/N #3: ONCE AGAIN! THANK YOU SoNFan1978 for letting me write this story! It's awesome and I enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: I own my imagination, pretty rad. **_

* * *

_**CH.4- I was thinking**_

Eyes shot open as my mind decided it was time to wake up. I stretched my arms above my head,looking down after I felt blankets slide down my skin. For a second, I forgot what happened last night. I lifted up the bed spread and noticed that I was naked. Soon, the memories of last night went through my head.

Heather got home around 3 AM. When she got home she apologized. One thing led to another and here I am, still not really satisfied. It's not that she doesn't please me it's just. There's something missing. It was more of a fuck last night then making love.

I got up and went to put on my robe. I tied the robe belt around my waist tightly then brushed my teeth and washed my face. Once I was done, I made my way downstairs to start cooking breakfast.

The morning was going by quite slow if I may say. I don't know if it was because I was up alone and cooking. Or if today just wanted to keep going slow until Heather wakes up. During breakfast I was planning on talking to Heather about a doctor. See if our doctor could recommend a better one who is specialized in that sort of field.

My mind was racked with all these different thoughts. I've always wanted to start my own family, but what if Heather isn't there? I didn't know what to do right now. One moment my mind is telling me, do what you want. You need to be happy. On the other hand, it's telling me, you're going to get married to Heather. You don't want to have a beautiful baby that she'll not want in this moment. Wait for her to be ready.

If you're wondering what Heather looks like, she sort of has some of the characteristics Ashley Davies has. Shocking right? Eh maybe. My attraction always leaned towards brunettes with brown eyes for some reason. Maybe it was just because I didn't want to be with someone that might've looked like me.

Just when I was about done, I felt arms envelope my body into them. There was a gentle kiss placed on the back of my neck. I smiled, loving this cute moments when words weren't need to know how we felt. I scooped the last piece of French toast onto the plate and turned in Heather's arms.

"Good morning." I say.

"Good morning beautiful." She smiles and it's genuine today.

"I love your smile." I laugh.

"I love you." Heather reminds.

"I know.. I love you too." I smile and kiss her softly on the lips. When we pull away, I grab the plates and walk to dinner table. "I made us French toast for breakfast."

"Thank you hun. I love your French toast." She smiles then starts to cut up her breakfast into pieces.

As we were eating we had some brief talk. We talked about plans for the weekend and how work was yesterday

"Do you work today?" I ask, taking one of the last few bites I have left.

"Yes with your mom. I should be home by 10 tonight."

"Oh, when do you have to be at the hospital?"

"Uh, I think maybe 1."

"Maybe?" I chuckle out.

"I work at 1. It's 10 AM. I'll have to get ready soon."

"Oh. Okay." I say, looking down at my food.

"Why so you ask love?"

"I was going to see if we could go to the doctor... To get some Info on making a baby." I rush out. My jaw clenched at the clatter of utensil and a chair scooting back.

"I can't. I'm not ready for a family Spencer. We've been over this." I finish my food then get up. Before I head upstairs to get ready, I grab Heathers plate and put it in the sink.

"I got it. I don't know how long you want me to wait."

"I don't know okay spencer?! I don't know if I want a family ok!" My words were at a loss. Suddenly my brain wasn't able to think of a response. Heather and I used to always talk about how much we wanted a family.

All I could do was stare at my fiancée and shake my head. Quickly, I turned and ran up to our room. I showered and got dressed in a Calvin Klein sports bra, a black tank top, ripped capris, and cheetah vans. I put my cross necklace on, along with my shades. When I was done, I ran downstairs and into the garage to grab my Santa Cruz board.

"I'm going to go skate around. I need to think." I call out to Heather. The door shut behind me once I heard Heather shout for me. My headphones were popped into my ear as I ran then jumped onto my board.

Thoughts were flying everywhere. Along with the question as to, where exactly am I going? Before I could decide, my feet took me to the beach. I skated as close as I could then put my foot down and let the bottom of my shoe scrape along the cement until I stopped. Once I was still, I picked up my board and walked to the shore.

Hour or two has passed as I walked on the shore. I enjoyed moments like this. Just walking along the shore with my board, socks and shoes in hand. Letting the water come up to my ankles then slide back into the ocean. My body ached for the feeling of salt water and sand against skin. It's one of my favorite feelings of all time. I looked at my phone to see 6 text messages from Kyla, 12 text messages from Heather and 9 missed calls from her as well. It was only 12:30 In the afternoon and there's a certain doctor id like to see

* * *

_**R & R please! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the short update. **_


	5. Kyla Can We Talk?

**_A/N #1: OMG the US has failed me. Good job USA Womens Ice Hockey team. Hilary Knight will forever be my hockey love lol. Nice try, but Canada invented Hockey. Not surprised they won lol. ON THE OTHER HAND, i bought new ice hockey gear today! :D so stoked to start playing!_**

**_A/N #2: thank you my supportive girlfriend. I love you baby Xoxo_**

**_Disclaimer: I own my imagination and nothing more bish_**

* * *

**_CH.5- Kyla Can We Talk?_**

Sadly, the bedside next to me was empty the moment I woke up. Without a doubt Janet was downstairs doing something. Whether or not it involved making breakfast, working out or watching tv.

Much to my protest, I got up and out of bed with the blankets wrapped around my bra and underwear clad body. Lethargically, I make my way downstairs to find my fiancée on the phone again. I quietly walk up and lean against the wall near the sliding door.

"We're ok. I love her. It'll hurt if I ever lose her, but she keeps bringing up kids. It's making it worse." Janet says through the phone.

It sort of upsets me that she's venting to God knows who on the other end rather than her soon to be wife.

"Right? It's just causing a lot of fights that I'm too stressed to deal with. Yet, I still have to deal with it at some point." I was contemplating whether or not to make some noise since she started getting more in depth with the venting. "Look, I should go before she gets upset I'm on the phone again. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, definitely. Don't forget." She says then hangs up.

"Good morning." I finally speak up.

"Good morning baby." Janet greets as she walks over to kiss me. The kiss was short and sweet, but I couldn't help but want more.

"How's your morning?"

"It's good. Just relaxing as much as I can before work." Janet's explains before planting another kiss on my lips.

"Another night shift?" I ask, defeat noticeable in my tone.

"Working so much is putting me as a shoe in for being promoted Ash. I get we're already beyond financially stable with you and your label and all, but for once id like to earn something on my own."

"It's ok. If it's what you want then go for it hun."

"You're upset." Janet sighs out.

"Look, I just miss you ok? I miss date nights and spending a whole night talking about everything going on. I miss relaxing with you. I miss you. I feel like I rarely see you Janet."

"I'm sorry. Soon, hopefully I'll be promoted and I'll be able to take some time off to spend with you. Taking time off is just not an option right now."

I nodded and kisses my fiancée once more. This time I pulled back to look in her eyes. The spark she had after we kiss has officially disappeared. Her eyes don't light up when she sees me. Her eyes don't have the warm loving look they used to have around me all the time. The eyes in front of me are the eyes of a stranger. A stranger who's my soon to be wife.

"I love you." I burst out. My eyes were still locked with hers, fighting to find a simple emotion or signal to know it still fills her with butterflies like it used to. But there was nothing.

"I know." She replies.

"I'm going to go get changed." Luckily, my brain managed to signal the muscles in my face to plaster on a fake smile. The hurt was evident in my words as I turned and walked back upstairs.

Natural instinct kicked in as I played some music to go with my mood while I showered. After 15 minutes, I got out of the shower and was completely dressed. I walked to my night stand and unplugged my charger and phone. Lately I haven't talked to my sister. I missed her dearly and decided it was time to talk.

Within a few minutes I had gotten a reply to my text message.

_**Yeah Ash come over. I miss you. Xoxo Ky.**_

My smile was wide as I jumped up and grabbed my bag and keys. I walked downstairs and through the kitchen to go say bye.

"Hey, going to go hang with Kyla for a bit. Text me before you go off to work." I walk up to my fiancée who is busy cooking.

"Oh ok. Enjoy baby." I turn Janet's head as I kiss you gently.

"I love you." I smile then turn, making my way to the front door.

"You too!" My fiancée yells back to me. I closed the front door behind and walked over to my beautiful white and black Jeep wrangler.

Before I pulled out of the driveway, I grabbed my phone and texted Kyla.

_**Hey, leaving now. Be there in 20. Xoxo Ash.**_

I didn't wait for a reply. I just set my phone down, lowered the convertible, threw my shades on and left the mansion I call my home.

The drive to Kyla's was fast and fun. My music was blaring through the speakers. Laughter escaped my lips every now and then when there were civilians who noticed me then tried to take pictures. Within minutes, fingers were punching in the gate code that led up to Kyla's. There's a special spot where only I get to park here and I love it. I filled the space and got out of my car. I walked up to the door to knock. Now time to wait.

"Ash!" Kyla screams with excitement.

"Ky! Ugh how I missed you!" Quickly, I engulfed my little sister into a big bear hug.

"Homie can't breathe." She pants out. I laughed then let her go.

"Sorry my little nugget." I ruffled her hair and smiled before I walked past her. "So what's up chick? What's new?" I ask, jumping onto her kitchen counter as I reached for a butterfinger

"Hey!"

"Ow! What the hell?!" I shout back, pulling my hand to my chest after Kyla slapped the living shit out of it. Ugh it's red now!

"Nobody lays a finger on my Butterfinger." She moves her index finger in front of my face, left to right, signaling a no.

"Anyways, what's new." I smile as I quickly take a bite of her candy.

"Aaash!" She whines.

"Don't make me ask again before I shove this butterfinger up your ass of pure annoyance" I glared.

"Not much, got a role in this new movie."

"Ky that's amazing!" I cheer, tossing her the candy bar. "Who's the director?! I bet I know them!"

"Oh you do." Kyla mumbles.

"What?"

"I said, oh you do."

"Yeah? Who is it?" I ask eagerly while I poke my sisters arm.

"Want something to eat? I can make is a Samich or grilled cheese. Maybe order some pizza and watch movies with ice cream?" I furrow my brows at the way she switched subjects.

"Grilled cheese, ice cream and a movie. Who's the director?" I kick her butt when she starts walking to the freezer.

"Um Neapolitan or mint and chip?" Kyla asks while she searches through the freezer.

"Mint and chip. Who's the director?" Still to no reply. I'm already frustrated with this morning. I jump off the counter and walk over to my sister who's now taking out everything for the grilled cheese

"Some low stream director Ash jeez." I turn my sister to me and hold her shoulders.

"Bull now spill it short stack."

"You know Ash I'm only two inches shorter than you."

"Spill it!" I yell.

"It's Spencer!" She shouts. Wow, Spencer? I haven't seen her since high school. Well, actually there was that girl yesterday who looked exactly like her in that car.

"Really? How is she?" I let go of my sister and walked back to the counter then jumped on.

"She's good. I had to beg her to do the movie. She still cares about us, you know?"

"Yeah maybe you Ky, but I don't know about me." I shrugged and picked up a grape in the bowl next to me.

"Shush, you know she'll always care." I nodded before tossing the grape into my mouth.

"Thanks."

"So what did you want to talk about." Kyla asks, handing me a bowl of ice cream.

"I don't know. Lately Janet's been acting weird. I don't know why. She's constantly on the phone with someone else. She doesn't want kids with me anymore. She won't even say I love you Ky." I sighed out.

"I don't know what's going on but try to talk to her Ash."

"How am I supposed to talk to her Kyla?!" I groaned and threw my hands in the air. "She's always working. I barely see nonetheless talk to her."

"Relationships need communication. That's one of the foundations Assley. You know that. Now figure out a way to talk to her."

"Screw you for calling me Assley. I know I should talk, I just... I know it's not good to assume it but i can't help it but feel like she's cheating Ky." I pout as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Don't assume. Talk and go with the flow. If she ever did hurt you like that, I'll make sure I go after her." Kyla claps. My response was to just shake my head and laugh.

"Got it Ky. Now let's go on Netflix."

Sadly, assuming was exactly what I did

* * *

_**R & R Please! I love hearing what you have to say! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much For reading.**_


	6. Doctor

_**A/N #1: hey! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I've had insane writers block for some reason and school is killer crazy! Buuttt I have three more months of school then BAM! Consistent updates! YAAAY!**_

_**A/n #2: I love you baby xoxox **_

_**ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS! YOURE ALL AWESOME AND I HOPE YOUVE HAD A WONDERFUL DAY! :D **_

_**Disclaimer: own just my imagination homie... **_

* * *

_**CH.6- Doctor**_

It only took me half an hour to get to my moms place after I skated from the beach. My father and I have always been close. Throughout the years, my mom and I have gotten even closer. Close enough to go to her for advice.

I slid my shades up so they were resting on the top of my head. I pushed down on the tail of my board, making it pop up and into my hand. Gently, I put my eye close up to the peephole of the front door then knocked.

"Mom! Open up! It's your amazingly sexy daughter!" I shouted. Pause for a minute... There's my mom!

"Spencer what are you doing here?" My mom asks when the door is fully open.

"Mother daughter time is much needy majacita" I smiled then kissed my moms cheek.

Carefully, I stepped passed my mom and set my skateboard down near the front door. I walked over to the living room and plopped onto the couch, kicking my shoes off.

"Excuse me!" My mom laughs, snatching the tv remote from my hands as I flip through the channels. "I was watching that!" I shrug before I put my feet on the coffee table in front of me. "Why are you here?"

"Jesus mother! Do you not want to spend time with your baby child?" I gasped, putting my hand over my heart.

"Shut up. I'm going to make popcorn, go on Netflix and pick a movie." My moms glares for a minute before smiling.

A few minutes passed and I still couldn't decide what to watch. Finally I just decided on the Lorax. What?! Don't judge me! I love ok? No one can rhyme like him.

"Really Spence?" I hear my mom ask behind me.

"Come on! It's Dr. Seuss!" I laugh out, pointing towards the tv screen.

"My daughter everyone." I hit play on the movie and sat back. I love these times. The times I just get to relax and spend time with my mom.

* * *

It's already 7 pm. I've been here for the past four hours watching tv shows and movies with my mama bear. There was talking here and there to catch up. It was all fun and games until the conversation I dreaded most came up.

"Tell me." My mom says. I turned my head to the left, looking at my mother with a very confused look. We were just talking about the movie Kyla called about.

"Tell you what?" I ask with a head tilt.

"Why you're really here." I closed my eyes then dropped my head.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask." I sighed.

"I'm your mother Spencer. I can read you more than you think." She says, putting her hand down on my shoulder.

"Heather and I got into a fight about kids this morning. Again!" I groaned as I lifted my head. My eyes were set on the paused tv show in front of me.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." My mom comments. "Tell me about it." I turn my whole body to face my mom. Criss cross apple sauce! "What happened?"

"I don't know. She's my fiancée. We talked about family all the time then it just...stopped. I've been talking about it for the past five months mom! I'm 23 years old soon to be 24. I have a very amazing job which let's me bring in a butt load of money. I'm not getting any younger and I really want to bring little Spencer's by your house on the weekends." Both my mom and I laugh at the last part. "

What do you want to do honey?" My moms asks.

"Good question." I look into my moms eyes. My mind went back to everything going on lately. "I don't know. I want to start a family but I feel like she doesn't want this as much anymore. I know she doesn't." I look down and played with my fingers.

"What do you mean?" I threw my hands into the air.

"For fuckssake! I know something's changed mom! I see her and she doesn't light up the same way. When Heather would talk about a family with me, she would speak about it with such passion. Bringing kids into this world. Watching them grow until the day we die. She wanted everything as much as I did... Now she doesn't. It's all fadingmom. I even feel like her love is fading.." I looked at my lap as tears started to fall.

"Aww honey," my mom coos. My tears and sobs increased as my mom pulled into her chest and held me. I missed moments like this, being able to be held by my mom. "For starters, stop cussing. No good for kids." This got me to giggle. "Secondly, it seems like you two don't communicate. Which is one of the most important things you need beside intimacy at some point in time. Intimacy you can hold off on, but communication. No communication won't fly. You two need to sit down, face to face and talk." Mom explains

"I've tried. We never have time. Every time I have time, she picks up the next shift to work." I rubbed my eyes as I relaxed in my moms arms.

"I'll tell her to take tonight's shift off. Until then, go skate home. Be safe. Talk to your fiancée. You can't have a good relationship without trust, Intimacy, communication and love. Now go communicate." My mom tells me, rubbing my back. I pulled back and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Thanks Ma. I'll call you later. Love you." I hugged my mom once more before grabbing my skateboard and leaving. Time to communicate.

* * *

**_R & R please! Leave me messages! I love to hear what youve got to say!_**


	7. Music and Me

_**A/N #1: Hey! I'm so sorry for totally lagging on posting a new chapter! I've just been crazy busy. Not to mention writers block thought it'd be awesome to hit me. So I'm going to try to update more. I'm on spring break so I'll be dedicated to writing! I promise! **_

_**A/N #2: To the guest who told me I did an epic fail last chapter with it being mamacita. Thank you for telling me that and thank you for the review it was still awesome. i know it's mamacita but there's thing thing my mom and I do where I call her majacita. I don't know whu but I just decided to switch it up haha. nonetheless thank you for the review! :D**_

_**A/N #3: thank you baby for everything. Thank you for your author note in your last chapter. I love you so much babe. You're my everything and thank you for bugging me to write. im so in love with you xoxox. **_

_**Disclaimer: do not own anything! Unfortunately.. **_

* * *

_**CH.7- Music and me. **_

Things have just been sort of tensed lately. Music is my escape and I love it. I can lose myself in it. Music can range from crappy to beautiful. Beautiful music is so easy but sometimes can be hard to find. Once you find it, you can fall in love with it. Just like a person. Once you find the one, you can fall in love. Never forget nor leave them. Love is like writing a new song. It's complicating but once you have the right fit. It's perfect.

There's a song that's been stuck in my head a bit lately. It's a good song. I enjoyed writing it. But it's time to record. The beat is fully recorded thanks to the band and my producer. Now it's up to me to sing.

_**Shadows settle on the place, that you left.**_

_** Our minds are troubled by the emptiness. **_

_**Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time. **_

_**From the perfect start to the finish line. **_

I listened to the beat, nodding my head to the music. I grabbed the microphone off the stand and started walking around the recording studio.

_**And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones. **_

_**'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs. **_

_**Setting fire to our insides for fun **_

_**Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong**_

_**The lovers that went wrong.**_

I slid the microphone onto the stand near the guitars. Quickly I started strumming with the beat that was recorded and sang.

**_We are the reckless, We are the wild youth _**

**_Chasing visions of our futures _**

**_One day we'll reveal the truth _**

**_That one will die before he gets there._**

Before you knew it, I was back on my feet and walking towards the piano. I slid onto the bench and started playing as I sang into the microphone hanging in front of me.

_**And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones. **_

_**'Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone. **_

_**We're setting fire to our insides for fun. **_

_**Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked our home, **_

_**It was a flood that wrecked this home. **_

_**And you caused it, **_

_**And you caused it, **_

_**And you caused it **_

In the blink of an eye I was sitting at the drums playing the beat that was already recorded.

**_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette, _**

**_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget, _**

**_My eyes are damp from the words you left, _**

**_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._**

**_ Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

I grabbed a new microphone as I jumped onto the piano and started singing. My mind sent to a new scenario. I smiled as I was at please on stage in front of all my fans.

**_Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette, _**

**_A lifeless face that you'll soon forget, _**

**_My eyes are damp from the words you left,_**

**_ Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

**_Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest. _**

**_I couldn't help but sway as the music slowed down for a small part. _**

**_And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one, _**

**_'Cause most of us are bitter over someone. _**

**_Setting fire to our insides for fun,To distract our hearts from ever missing them. _**

**_But I'm forever missing him _**

I stomped my feet to the drumming I could hear during the recording.

**_And you caused it,_**

**_ And you caused it, _**

**_And you caused it _**

"You've always had a way with music." I jumped, then looked into the studio through the window from the recording area.

"Who's there?" I jumped off the piano and made my way towards the door.

"The one only woman that gave birth to you." My mom smiles as I leaned against the doorway.

"Hey ma." I open my arms asking for a hug that was granted.

"Hi mija."

"Whatcha doing here?" I ask, looking up at my mom.

"Wanted to talk to you since it's been awhile. I didn't know where to go until I remembered your studio. I knew id find you here" she smiles then winks.

"Well, you know me."

"That I do." I shake my head and walk over to the rolling chairs. I pull one out for my mom and hold it out.

"Sit." I command. My mom happy obliges and sits across from me. "How've you been?"

"Good, busy. You?"

"Um, I'm good. Music and Janet really. Planning this crazy wedding." I lean back and cross my arms.

"And?"

"And what?" I chuckle out.

"Girl, do not tell me that song didn't have some meaning to it. What's going on?" My mom asks, raising a brow.

"Nothing mama, just stressed from this wedding." Quickly, I look away knowing I'll break if I look at her.

"Bull crap. Ashley Davies, you better tell your mother what's going on right now before I take your phone away!" My mom shouts.

"Mom I'm not fifteen!" We laugh for a moment before it gets serious again.

"Seriously hon, what's going on ash?"

"Janet is just ugh at times." I lean forward, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Have you talked to her?" She asks. I drop my head then shake it. "Hon, you gotta talk to her." My mom sighs, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm going to. I it's don't know when or how to bring it up." I say, looking up to my mom.

"When you have the chance, take it. Because the second you have the chance and you pass it up, you're going to have to wait all over again." My mom points out. Damn her for being right.

"Ok ok. If I have the chance tonight I will. I promise." Luckily, those were the exact words my mom hoped to hear.

"Good. Oh and your sister wants you to go to the set right now. She told me to get you to go an hour ago. Better late than never. She wants food by the way." My mom explains, kissing my forehead before getting up to leave.

"Ugh freakin Kyla." My mom laughs then waves bye to me.

I get up and start to turn everything off. Before leaving I saved everything I've finished so far. Off to Kyla.

Finally, an hour later, I got to the movie set. Thank God Kyla told the guards that I was coming or else I would've had to wait forever to give her food. I drove around until I found a parking spot. Once I found one, I grabbed the Chipotle bag and took off my shades.

"Hey can you tell me where Kyla is?" I tap on the shoulder of a redhead with a headset on.

"Oh yeah um, I think she's in her trailer or on stage 3." She explains.

"Thank you." I walk over to all the star trailers. I find one that says Kyla Woods and knocked on the door. "Kyla open up it's me!" I shout, smacking my hand against the door harder.

"Hello Buttmuncher." Kyla greets with a hug and snatch of the food.

"Hello to you to meanie, I got us steak burritos from Chipotle." I sit across my sister at the mini table and pull out the food.

"Ugh! Yessssss!" Kyla cheers, "haven't had this in fiveever." I shake my head then laugh as my sisters slang. Also at the fact she just rushed to take off the foil and devour the burrito.

"Good?" I giggle.

"Very," Kyla replies with a mouth full of food, "How's mom?" She asks.

"You haven't talked to her?"

"Nope, I've been meaning to but the movie has been making me crazy busy." She pouts then swallows her food. I unwrap the foil then take a big bite of my burrito.

"How is the movie by the way?" I ask, covering my mouth so I don't show food.

"Awesome! I'm so stoked that I'm actually the lead role Ash!" "Proud of you sis." I laugh,

"How's Spence doing at directing?" Wait, did I just call Spencer, Spence? Weird..

"Did you just call her Spence?" Kyla ask in slight shock, "Awww. Does my big sister still remember there little names too?!" She coos, I grabbed a bean that fell out of my burrito then threw at Kyla.

"Screw you Ky!" We laugh, "it slipped. I haven't seen her in years dude." I shrug. "Oh well"

"You can go see her in her trailer if you want." Kyla offers.

"Nah I'm good. I actually have to get home and talk to Janet." I say. Reminds me, I have to check the time. "Ugh, it's 5:45, she should be home." I groan, time to face the inevitable heart to heart. "Got to go sis." I wrap the rest of my burrito back in the foil then get up.

"Where you going?" Kyla asks, sucking the guacamole off her fingers. "

Ew and going to go," air quotes here, "communicate"

"OUUU! It's time isn't it?!" Kyla screams.

"Yes, now goodbye. Love you Ky." we hug real quick, saying our goodbyes. I wave then leave her trailer.

As I'm walking towards my car, I look and see the back of a blonde woman. The stranger sort of reminds me of Spencer. I shrug then hit the unlock button on my keys. I jump over the door, slipping into the driver seat. Quickly, I put my seatbelt and shades on before I pull out and drive off.

* * *

**_R&R Please! Let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews!:D_**


	8. Appointment

_**A/N #1: Thank you all my readers! Can any of you be more awesome for reading and thank you to those who review! its pretty rad knowing all you enjoy my stories or story haha.**_

_**A/N #2: I love you my love. Thank you for pushing me to do things so much and thank you for everything. xoxoxo **_

_**Disclaimer: I wish i made south of nowhere so much lol **_

* * *

_**CH.8- Appointment **_

_Few months later..._

For my 24TH birthday, I decided to talk to my mom and see if she could help me with the first step of figuring out how to make a baby. Luckily, I was able to meet up with the doctor my mom recommended to me. For some reason she didn't give me the doctor's name but she did give me the number and address of the office.

Thankfully, my mom had made an appointment already for my birthday present. It means a lot on how supportive she is about this all. It feels good to have someone who's supportive for once.

When I arrived at the office, I walked to the front desk to check in. "Hey, I'm here to check in for my appointment." I say to the young brunette.

"Hi this is the office for Dr. Duarte please hold." She says into her headset before pressing a button on the desk phone. "I'm sorry, your name?" She asks. Wait, did she say Duarte?

"Spencer Carlin, my appointment was set at 1:30 pm." I explain. "Spencer…Spencer… Spencer…" The brunette repeats while she scrolls through her computer. "Here you are, Spencer Carlin at 1:30 pm!" She raises her voice in glee then quickly quiets down. "Ok ma'am, you are all checked in, now if you could please take a seat as you wait. Dr. Duarte will be right out."

"Thank you." I nod, and then turn to walk to the single chair. Well that confirms it. She did say Duarte.

The office actually looks very homey. It feels inviting and cozy. There are different displays of artwork hanging on the walls. There are medical posters and diagrams here and there as well.

"Spencer Carlin." An all too familiar voice calls out my name. I slowly turn and see my high school tormentor.

"Oh, hell no. Bye!" I wave with wide eyes and try to escape as fast as I can. Unfortunately, Madison beats me to the door and blocks it.

"Carlin, just wait yeah?" She asks. I look in her eyes and somehow within the years, they got a softer look behind them.

"Fine." I reply bitterly.

"Right this way ma'am." Madison smiles before guiding me down a long highway and into a room.

When we walked into patient room, Madison went straight to the counter and opened a file folder that I'm assuming belongs to me. She quickly wrote something in it then clicked her pen and turned to me.

"Take a seat please Ms. Carlin." She says politely. I looked at the patient bed/cushion bench before I cautiously sat down on the edge.

"Soo, are you going to explain to me why my mom didn't tell me my high school bully was my new doctor?" I ask with my arms crossed.

"Look, I know I didn't do you or Ashley any good in high school. I sure as hell know that high school was your own living hell after you moved here. To be fair, it was high school. The place everyone tries to find themselves and what not." Madison starts.

"And?" I ask.

"And, I want to apologize Spencer. I was a stupid teenager. Plus, both your mom and I knew that you weren't going to come to the appointment if you knew it was me. Not only that, but, I am one of the best doctors that specializes in your situation, that your fiancée does not know." Madison smirks.

"Fine, apology accepted. Past stays in the past?" I ask with a smile

"Agreed, so what's your fiancées name?"

"Um it's Heather Denny." I answer.

"From what your mom says, Heather doesn't know about this appointment?" Madison looks up at me from the folder.

"That's right." Guilt was dawning on me. This is a HUGE secret to keep from someone but I want to be happy. Heather and I aren't so well and I want a child. Someone who'll love me, this is my chance to start over. I'll do anything to make sure my son or daughter is as happy as they can possibly be.

"You know it's ok right?" Madison asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We all have our reasons to hide things Spencer. Don't worry, I'll keep this between us." And somehow, with everything Madison has said, I'm slowly starting to trust her.

"Thanks." I really am thankful.

"Ok so today's meeting is basically just to explain the process of this whole thing. First, you're going to want to get an ovulation test. It'll tell you whether or not you're ovulating. Usually women ovulate about a couple weeks before your period. Within that time we'll figure out which donor you would like to use. There are different websites I can email to you. You can look for the person with all the characteristics and looks you'd like for your baby." Madison explains.

"Would I be able to get a close friend to come and give me his, uh sperm?" I ask.

"That'd be totally fine. To keep the semen and eggs going to be able to get you pregnant, you'll have to bring your friend to the sperm bank. We'll have to freeze everything until it's time of your ovulation and the rest is a new adventure." Madison finishes with a smile.

"Thank you, this means a lot Madison." I admit

. "The least I can do right? Anyways, I'll call the sperm bank and tell them about everything with you and we'll see where it goes from there."

"Thank you once again so much. I'll call you with the detail and everything." I explain as I get off the patient bed and make my way to the door. "You'll get the emails tonight." Madison says as we walk down the hall.

"Sounds good have a nice day." The both of us wave goodbye to each other and I hear her call out a name I thought I wouldn't hear in a long time.

"Is that Spencer Carlin?" I look up and see my old high school love.

"Ashley Davies, how are you?" I smile and walk over to the girl I last saw my senior year.

"I'm good, you?" Ashley smiles and it makes me smile. I haven't seen her smile in years. "I'm great just got done talking with Madison."

"Ohhh, so I'm assuming you're here to learn how to make a baby?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Nice way to ask. The answer is yes."

"Crazy isn't it? Our doctor is the woman who bullied us all throughout high school because we were in love." I looked down after she finished her sentence. In love, crazy to remember that to be honest.

"Trust me, I was just as shocked as you." I look up at the Davies sister I haven't talked to then the door. "I should go. Good luck." As we depart we hug, it felt good to be in her arms again. But Ashley and I are part of the past and the past should stay there.

"See you sometime soon. Maybe we can go out for some coffee?" A subtle way of asking, I like it.

"Yeah, I'll get your number from Ky. I really got to go now. Later Ash." I smile and wave then walk out of the office. It was good seeing Ashley again.

* * *

_Present day… _

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! So, nana hooked you up with a doctor's appointment with your high school bully? Nana's sly dude." Robert smirks. _

_"Tell me about it Kid. Never in a million years would I have thought I would've gotten help from my high school tormentor to make your adorable munchkin butt." Spencer smiles wide as she reaches forward and squeezes her sons' cheeks. _

_"Mom!" Robert whines, causing his siblings and parents to break out in laughter. _

_"Was that the first time you really saw mommy since senior year" Emily asks her mom. _

_"Yes my dear and it was the start something beautiful." Spencer admits, all while looking over to her wife that was sitting right next to her._

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Don't forget to review because i love reading what all my wonderful readers have to say!**  
_

_**EVERYONE! THERES A PETITION GOING ON THAT'S TRYING TO BRING SOUTH OF NOWHERE BACK! PLEASE GO SIGN IT WHO WOULDNT WANT TO WATCH SOUTH OF NOWHERE BACK ON TV?! **_

_**PETITION: www. thepetitionsite dot com /813/127/413/we-want-south-of-nowhere-back-on-tv/**_


End file.
